Life That Never Was
by Marinna Blackwell - the Panda
Summary: Everyone knows them as the Irish Coven. What if they were human and no one in the Twilight Saga was a vampire? This tells the story of how Liam and Siobhan became a couple if they were humans living in this century. Will they be able to be together as humans or remain apart? AH: All human.
1. Liam: The first meeting

Liam's POV

I walk through the park with my sandwich in hand and iPod playing in my earbuds. The day is a bright day with the sun shining on this spring day and the weather being abnormally warm on this day. While walking down my normal path for lunch, my eyes catch the sight of a woung woman with black hair and is sitting under a tree while reading a book. I walk over and clear my throat to get her attention to see that the most beautiful pair of violet-blue eyes look back at me with softness that make me melt and want those eyes to wrap me in their embrace everyday.

"Hello," the eyes say. I open my mouth and then become lost for words for a moment. She smiles and the smile reaches her eyes in a matter of minutes.

"Umm. Sorry, hello," I say after a few more minutes. "Would you mind me sitting here with you for a little bit?"

"I do not mind at all," she says and she moves her things to make room for me. I sit down and smile at her for a moment before pulling out my own book. She goes to reading her own and I notice that she has her pulled back into a braid that falls down over her shoulder and she is playing with the end of it, from an old habit that I could guess. She peeks at me from the corner of her eye and I quickly hurry to go back to reading my book. We sit in silence before she closes her book and turns to me.

"What are you reading?" she asks me. I look up and show her the book from my favourite author, James Patterson. "Are his books any good? I was going to start reading his books, but could get them once I was addicted to another series."

"Patterson is a great mystery author and he is great for making me think about what is to come next and to who is the culprit," I smile. She smiles again and I am stunned once more and there is another moment of silence once more.

"I am Siobhan Andrews," she puts her hand out and I take it gingerly.

"I am Liam Bryn," I say with a half smile. She giggles and then moves a piece of her hair behind her face. I release her hand and look back at my watch. "It was a pleasure meeting you and I hope to see you again, but I am in need to get back to my office."

"Oh, okay, it was nice meeting you as well," Siobhan says with her beautifully velvet voice. I gather my things and wave as I walk back to work.

* * *

I make back to the hospital to see that my staff is waiting at the door for me with files for my new clients and patients. But on of my staff holds a large foler that has been torn and beaten up and it catches my full attention when they all become quiet once it is in my hand. I gulp and make a dash to the patient this folder belongs to and see a beat up thirteen year old girl laying in her bed with many machines connected to her a few police trying to get her to talk about what happened. My heart breaks to see this girl laying the bed once more just months after she left and was taken home with her parents.

"Excuse me sir, we need you outside of this room," one officer says. I hold up my badge and her beat up folder to show that I am associated with the child.

"She is my patient and has been since she was three years old. Please tell me her parents are going to be sent to jail for doing this once more," I say with hurt wrapped in my voice. The officers look at me and look at the girl to see we have not lost our eye contact and are having a silent conversation.

"Who is to you, sweetheart?" the other officer asks.

"That is Dr. Liam Bryn and he is my psychologist. I have known him since I was three and first brought in here for the same reason I am here today. He has been there for me for many years and has been trying to get people to get my parents put in jail for the same amount of time I have known him. Please, do not let me go back to them," the girl says with tears in her eyes.

"We will try our best. Dr. Bryn, we are going to leave you in her hands and a few of our men will by at her door at all times for as long as she is in the hospital," one officer says and they both leave us. I put the folder down on the table once the door closes and go to hug the scared, crying child I have known for so many years.

"Maggie, my sweet Maggie, I am here for you now. Don't cry, pumpkin," I coo, as I hold her and rub her back. Maggie cries in my arms and holds onto me.

"Don't let them take me out of here. Please don't let me go back home with them!" Maggie sobs. I hold her closer and kiss the top of her head as she grabs a handful of my shirt. My staff comes in with a few things for Maggie and one of them has news for us. I motion for them to leave the items except for the news and leave us. They nod and leave quietly before I give Maggie some sleeping medication and let her fall asleep to rest for a bit. I kiss her forehead and leave her to rest in peace. The officers at the door were given the orders to contact me in case something happens to her. I rush to my office to see my assistant holding up the report for Maggie's parents.

"You are not going to let this happen again, are you, doctor?" my assistant, Rosalie, asks. I smile at her and cup her face before we hug each other for a moment. The two of us have been colleagues since I started working at the hospital ten years ago and Maggie was our first case together. Rosalie and I went to med school together when she was trying to become a nurse, via the hard route, and we have been friends ever since.

"I am never going to let our little Maggie go back to those horrid people again," I whisper. Rosalie nods and we let go before I go to read over the report. Maggie's parents are to be charged for multiple accounts of child abuse and are in jail without bail until their court hearing. Maggie is be kept in a foster home until the the court finds a place for her permanently before or after the trial. I close my eyes for a moment and try to think of the moment I just had in the park and imagine the woman's beautiful face smiling at me with gorgeous violet-blue eyes. There is a sudden knock on my office door and the hospital lawyer walks into the room with the chief of police, Chief Swan. I stand up when I see Carlisle, the chief of surgery, also walk in.

"Liam, we are not here because you are fired. Not since you just got this office as the chief of psychology. We are because we noticed a connection between you and your patient Ms. Magdalena Smith," the lawyer, Edward Masen, says with a smile. I nod and look between the men and to Rosalie when she walks in with a confused look on her face. "Hello Nurse Hale, I am glad to have you both here. Chief Swan saw that you two have a deeper connection with Ms. Smith than many of her other doctors and nurses and he had an important question to ask you both."

"What does that have to do with Carlisle being here, Edward?" I ask, as calmly and nicely as possible.

"I am here for another reason, Liam," Carlisle says with his famous smile.

"Dr. Bryn, both you and Nurse Hale are on Ms. Smith's records saying that you two are considered her guardians in case something were to happen to her parents. Why is that exactly?" Chief Swan asks with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"When she first brought in, her parents were to be deployed to serve in the war and were advised to have two people become her guardian until they came back or in the instance they died. But, they were taken out of the service for some medical problems and we were still kept as Ms. Smith's guardians even after all of that. She has been our patient for ten years and was our first case together," Rosalie says.

"Who was the one that allowed this to happen?" Chief Swan asks.

"I was the one," Edward says. "I was here and the was the one who signed all of the papers to let them become Ms. Smith's guardian."

"Why were they the ones chosen out of everyone in the hospital?" Chief Swan asks.

"Because I was friends with Mr. Smith when we were in college we lost touch after he got married," Rosalie says.

"I was friends with Mrs. Smith when we were in high school and lost each other when we went to college," I say.

"Well, one of you is going to be able to take Maggie as her since you two are her guardian. It was said to us by a lawyer that she is to go to her guardian until the trial and it will be decided where she will be placed permanently. So, decide on who it is going to be," Chief Swan says with a large smile. I turn to Rosalie and she gives me the smile that I know better then anyone in this whole room and maybe even the hospital. We have a brief silent conversation before I turn to Chief Swan and nod my head.

"She can stay with me," I say with confidence in knowing she will not go back with them and be beaten again. Chief Swan nods before leaving with Edward. Carlisle walks over to my desk and waits for the door to close and Rosalie to leave before talking to me about his topic. Carlisle sits in his normal chair, as I go to get us some tea.

"She needs to have some surgery done on her face a few other places after this last trip here. Liam, she is going to need some serious reconstructive surgery done and she may be in the hospital for months to recover," Carlisle says, as I hand him his cup of tea and sit at my desk.

"How long do you think she will have to stay?" I ask calmly.

"Six months at the least," Carlisle says.

"That would mean me going to see Aro to get her stay extended?" I ask with a shudder. Carlisle laughs at knowing that I do not like speaking to Aro, the hospital chairman, about certain items. I laugh and we go to talking about our other cases. I wonder how the woman from earlier is doing.


	2. Siobhan: The past comes back

**A/N: This whole story is dedicated to my great friend, Sarah, for putting up with my annoying butt and being there for me even after all I did recently. You are one of my greatest friends and I am glad to have you as a friend. Also, the chapters for Siobhan and Liam will be written differently to go with their own thoughts and personality. I like this idea and am going to do it this way for now. Now Schatzes, you know the drill, leave any comments, questions, suggestions in the box below and you may just get a gift in your PM box.  
**

* * *

Siobhan P.O.V

I found myself smiling for the rest of the day who would have thought I would meet someone while sat in the park reading. You only see that sort of stuff happen in movies mainly. I rolled my eyes and set my book down feeling to giddy to read. It was really a shame he had to leave, I had loads of scenarios that could have happened running through my mind. If I had heard myself I would have been laughing, here I was dreaming up some life. Shaking my head I got to my feet and decided to go check in on the restaurant since tonight there was some big function on. Gathering up all my belonging and slipping my book back into my over the shoulder bag I stood and shook the grass off my clothes. I loved the days I could just come and sit here in the park and simply read. Making my way back through the now crowded park I felt myself smiling the whole way. As I reached The Olive, my restaurant, I noticed the staff had already started and was setting things up for tonight. I walked inside and noticed the tables had been covered in white clothes with red underneath. Setting my bags down and slipping off my coat I went into the back room and hung my things up before going to get changed into my whites to start the cooking. I had decided instead of anything too complicated we were just going to do a buffet for the function.

Throughout the whole afternoon I found myself thinking about what happened this morning. The smile never really left my face as I finished up a couple of my dishes for the buffet. A long table was set out on the left hand side of the room where the food was going to be laid out. I wasn't staying to oversee tonight's event only a few of my staff were. I finally had a night off which I didn't get very often but it didn't really bother me too much. I added the finishing touches to the dishes I was currently doing then lifted the tray and took it outside to be laid on the table. It wasn't long before I was leaving looking forward to having the evening to myself. I stepped out into the cool but nice night and took a deep breath feeling quite good. I took a detour through the park and smiled there was a few couples waking around talking. I decided to take a seat on a bench and look at the stars since it wasn't very often you could do this. It seemed like a long time before I moved from this place I was so fascinated by the little ball of gas in the sky. I wondered out of the park and down the street towards my apartment. Something in the corner of my eye caught my attention a man was sitting on the pavement with a dog in his lap. I frowned and dipped my hand into my pocket and brought out some change, before placing it into his hand then carrying on. He looked at me with sad eyes for a second before mumbling a thank you. That was one thing I hated to see and wish I could have helped more. Letting myself into my building I went to check if I had any mail before heading up the stairs to my flat.

Since moving over here I had felt so lonely, it seemed more than ever now. Shaking my head to rid of the though I reached my floor and dragged my feet towards my door, quickly unlocking it and going inside. It was maybe a bad idea to take the night off because while alone all I seemed to do is sit and think about my past and what could have been. I still hear the screams of her voice when I close my eyes and the look of horror on her face as she faded away. I found myself clutching at my chest feeling it becoming tight at the pain, no matter what I tried or did her haunted eyes wouldn't leave me. I took in deep breaths before pushing off the wall and quickly walking towards the kitchen for a glass of water. Usually by now I would be on the floor curled just wanting to be taken away from this cruel world but somehow it hadn't come down to that. I ran the tap until the water turned cold and reached up to retrieve a glass placing it underneath before shutting it off and taking a drink. I felt a little better but not much how could a day that had started off good suddenly turn into one of horror and sadness. I kept asking myself that each day, what had I ever done to deserve all that heartache. Sighing deeply I brought out my phone and looked at the picture on the screen saver feeling tears prick my eyes. We we're so happy back then nothing could touch us. I stared at the picture before I couldn't take anymore and quickly closed my phone and places it down on the counter along with the glass of water. I ran a hand down my face before trying to pull myself together. For the rest of the night I mainly moped about and eventually fell asleep on the sofa. But my dreams weren't filled with happiness, only sadness and horror.


	3. Liam: Thinking of her

**A/N: Welcome back to the story of Liam and Siobhan. I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am writing it. My usual people know the drill, leave some questions, comments, suggestions in the box below and you just might get a little gift in your PM box later on. Love you, my little readers and will see you next chapter. Kuss, kuss, Schatzes.  
**

* * *

Liam's POV

Rosalie brings me a salad for lunch before I am to go and see Maggie and talk to her with Carlisle about her surgery that is happen later in the week. I look at the photo of Maggie when she went home the first time and we promised to be friends with her no matter what. She was a smiling little girl those years ago and now those smiles seem like they were millions of years ago. I hope she smiles like did again here soon, because it is the one thing Rosalie and I fell in love with her for. There is a knock on my office door and the hospital CEO/ head chairman of the board walks in with a large smile on his face. I stand up to greet him as he walks over, but he motions for me to sit back down before he sits in the chair on the other side of my desk. Rosalie walks in and runs straight into Jane and the two of them hiss before running to us. I take her hand in mine and she puts her other hand on my shoulder as we wait to hear what Aro has to say.

"Liam, you know you have been a great addition to the hospital since you started your residency here after doing an internship and moving all the way from the UK. But, I am sorry to say this," Aro says and his smile fades away. I grip Rosalie's hand and she gives my shoulder a squeeze while we waited to hear the results. "Magdalena cannot stay longer than a month as you are asking. She has been here far too many times and we all hoped that the last time she was here would have been her last. Liam, as her guardian now, you will have to make some arrangements to take care of her once she is out of the hospital. That is to be your responsibility and we are going to grant you half days for a few weeks while she is healing and to let her come to the hospital for her treatments and appointments. Liam, do not let us down on this because this is a big thing right now. Ms. Smith has a large lawsuit being put up and it might effect you and in the end effect the hospital as well."

"Yes sir, I am aware of what is going on and there is another one that is going to happen for Maggie that I am going to be putting out and I would like to have the hospital's support on this case," I say.

"And what, pray tell, is this lawsuit going to be asking for that may need the hospital's support?" Aro asks nicely, as he brings his hands together in front of his chest.

"I am going to ask to have Maggie removed from her parents and place in my care permanently," I say. Jane and Aro look at me like I am crazy until Aro smiles and nods his head.

"You have my support since it is something many of the board members want to happen anyways. Push the lawsuit and I will have Edward help you through anything that requires a lawyer," Aro says, as he stands up. "But tell no one about this until it is going in your favour, am I clear?"

"Yes sir," I say with a smile and stand up to take his hand. Aro shakes my hand and leaves with Jane at his side to go and get ready to scare another faculty member. Rosalie and I hug each other in excitement and she wipes her eyes.

"I am so happy for Maggie now," Rosalie sniffles. I hold her close and kiss her head. There is another knock on the door and we turn to see my sister, Alice, and her husband, Jasper, standing at the door with big smiles on their faces.

"Liam, did you finally propose to this lovely woman?" Jasper asks with a smile. I laugh at them and hand Rosalie a tissue to wipe her eyes.

"No, we are not celebrating because of that. We are celebrating because I am going to be taking care of Maggie from now on," I say. Alice walks over and kisses my cheeks before giving me a big hug. "How was London for you, sweetheart?"

"Just the same, Liam, not much has changed," Alice says. She holds me at arms length and looks me over. "My goodness, I have a handsome brother."

"Yes, and I have a beautiful sister that is going to be having her first baby here soon," I say with a smile and pinch her cheeks. She laughs and tries to swat my hands away.

"Stop that," Alice giggles. I kiss her forehead and hold her close. "You are coming to my fashion show next week right? I really want you to show off my suit that I made for you personally and only. Please say yes, Liam."

"I am not sure if I will be able to, Alice. Maggie is going to have surgery later this week and I need to be with her until she is fully healed and next week might be too early for me to leave her just yet," I say sweetly.

"I can watch her for you just for that night, Liam," Rosalie offers. I look at her and see she has wiped her tears.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" I ask. Rosalie nods and I walk over to hug her and kiss her forehead. "What would I do without you, Rose?"

"Not make it your appointments on time of which you have a very important one here soon," Rosalie says as she pushes me out the door. I laugh as I walk out my office and got to Maggie's room. Her laughter is soft, but I can hear it as I walk closer down the hallway. I walk in to see Maggie and Carlisle talking about a few things and they smile at me when I walk in to start our little meeting.

* * *

Maggie sleeps in her bed peacefully the night of her surgery and she is going to have a great recovery thanks to Carlisle. I check her chart and then her monitors before getting ready to go to sleep. It has been a few days since her surgery and she has been sleeping most of her pain medications off. Rosalie and Alice walk into the room quietly with lunch and they see me trying to go to sleep. Both of them giggle as they sit in the other chairs and start to eat in silence. I finally doze off after watching Maggie's monitors for five minutes. My mind goes through it's normal dump to store the things that happened earlier in my filing cabinet that makes up my brain. But, the moment it is done dumping everything, I see her face again. My heart starts to pound as I look at her beautiful, smiling face. When can she be mine? Will I ever see her again to make her mine?


	4. Siobhan: Longing to see him

**Siobhan P.O.V**

As the days passed I found myself trying to keep busy which was mainly the restaurant and house work. I had often found myself wandering through the park to see if he was there once again. But my luck wasn't with me and I found myself thinking that I wouldn't see him again that that one meeting was all we had. Letting out a deep sigh I continued to wash the dishes in the soapy warm water. Was this all I had to look forward to now.

Determined to find a way to lift my spirits I let the plug out and watched the water drain away I was due in for a shift at the restaurant in half hour. So went through to the bedroom and quickly changed before shoving my whites into a bag and heading for the door.

On lovely summer days I liked to walk to work and rarely used the car. Quickly locking up I moved my bag to my shoulder then set off down the stairs. Pushing the main door open I stepped out into the warm summer's day and took in a deep breath.

Feeling satisfied I made my way along the street popping into my favourite little café to perchance a coffee. Whenever I was out and about I always loved to pop into the little café the cakes were amazing. Walking back out of the café I sipped the coffee smelling the sweet aroma.

It wasn't long before I reached the restaurant and reached for the keys in my pocket. Today was a later opening of which I was glad of, pushing the glass door open I stepped inside and reached over to turn on all the lights. Luckily everything had been tidied up from last night's shift.

I quickly made my way through the tables and chairs towards the back room used for changing into the uniform. I placed my bag down in the little bench and quickly changed, making sure to tuck my stuff into one of the lockers. By the time I was finished the rest of the staff had arrived and was beginning to set up.

By half one the restaurant was in full swing and I found myself rushing around in the kitchen making up varies dishes. Just as I was going to get something from the back room something or rather someone caught my eye. It was the man from the park he was standing next to a beautiful tall blonde woman. And a girl no older then fifteen was by her side.

I hadn't thought that maybe he could have already had a family. Looking at them now I noticed they looked so happy the way he took the girls hand and followed the waitress to their table. For some reason I had though I felt a connection with him but obviously not because he already had someone. Shaking my head at my foolishness I carried on preparing meals.

I had promised myself after my last relationship not to get in too deep because you only end up becoming hurt really badly. By the end of the shift I was exhausted and all I really wanted to do was fall into bed and sleep forever. Cleaning down all the work benches and making sure all the pots were either washed or ready to be I found my eyes wandering over to them a couple of times. They all looked so happy together and comfortable with each other I just don't know why I felt this jealousy inside of myself.

How could I feel this when I didn't even know him we had only talked briefly. Maybe deep down I had hoped that we could meet again and be swept off my feet. Yeah that only happened in the films really.


	5. Liam: Making the First Move

**Liam's POV**

I sit in my office at home and listen to some classical music while I go over some of my newer cases. Rosalie comes in with a small smile and I look up to see she has her coat in hand and Emmett is in the hallway with his ear to his mobile. She walks over and kisses my cheek before giving me a hug.

"She is asleep in her room and will be in some pain tomorrow morning. Go to bed at your bedtime," Rosalie says. I smile and hold up my glass of water to her.

"I make no promises, mum," I chuckle. Rosalie and Emmett leave me and I put my folder down, thinking about that beautiful woman once more. Her beautiful smile makes my heart ache a bit from wanting to hold her in my arms. What is this feeling in me that is making me like this?

* * *

I smile as Maggie and I go shopping for the month so we have food. Maggie makes her way to the cereal aisle and I turn the corner to see the woman that is haunting my mind standing in the meat aisle with a freshly cut steak in her hands. My heart skips a beat as I watch her and slowly walk over to her.

"Hello," I say weakly. She jumps and turns to me with a smile.

"Oh, hello," she says. "I do not think we gave each other our names, I am Siobhan Anderson."

"Dr. Liam Bryn," I say and take her hand to kiss her knuckles. Siobhan turns a bright red and removes her hand quickly.

"Careful or your wife might think you are flirting with me," Siobhan says with a hint of sadness. I smile and she raises an eyebrow.

"I am not married nor do I have a girlfriend. I am a single man living with my goddaughter," I say. Siobhan blinks and pales for a moment.

"But I saw you three at the restaurant together," Siobhan gasps.

"Ummmmm, no, my coworker and I took our goddaughter out and her fiancee was meeting us later. My goddaughter was released from the hospital that day and she was placed under my care permanently that day. We were celebrating you could say and that was a little too much information," I say. Siobhan smiles and then laughs a little.

"Well, if my memory serves me correctly, and it does all the time. You, Dr. Bryn, are one of my best customers at the restaurant," Siobhan says. I take a small step back and look at her in shock.

"Wait, you own The Olive? That is my favourite restaurant in town," I say. Maggie makes her way over and puts the box of cereal in the trolley. "Siobhan, this is my goddaughter, Magdelena Smith. Mags, this is Siobhan.. Anderson?"

"Yes Anderson," Siobhan says.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am," Maggie says, as she shakes Siobhan's hand. "How do you know, Uncle Liam?"

"We met once and I own the restaurant that is her favourite one in town," Siobhan says with a smile. Maggie raises her eyebrows and turns to me with a large smile. I nod and we all laugh a little before we finally talk.

"It was a pleasure meeting you both, but I have to get going before the large dinner rush later. I hope to see you two around," Siobhan says, as she places the steak in her basket. She starts to walk away before I finally get the courage I was building.

"Umm, Ms. Anderson?" I say and turn to take her hand.

"Yes?" Siobhan turns and looks at me with her beautiful eyes.

"Would you like to go out for lunch some day?" I manage to say in one piece. Siobhan smiles and plays with her hair for a moment.

"I would love that," Siobhan says. "You know to get ahold of me."

"Yes, ma'am," I say. I give her my card and bow to her like a romantic idiot. "And now you know how to find me, my lady. Until next time."

Siobhan giggles and leaves us. Maggie punches my arm really hard and I jump and glare at her. She shakes her head with a sigh and starts walking with the trolley to finish the list. I rub my arm and follow her while taking a few peeks over my shoulder to look at Siobhan as she walks away in the opposite direction. She is the one and I will do anything to have her as mine and remain in my arms forever.


	6. Siobhan: The first step has been taken

**Siobhan P.O.V**

I found myself leaving the supermarket with my head spinning so much had happened in a short space of time. One minute I was feeling this crushing feeling thinking he had a family already and the next I learnt it wasn't what I thought. I dumped my bags into the back of the car and slipped into the driver's side.

As I started up the car I realised I was still holding the piece of paper in my hand. Smiling I opened it and stared at the number for a minute before shoving it back into my pocket.

Tonight I was meeting a good friend of mine so I probably wouldn't be phoning him then plus I didn't want to look desperate. So before I set off I flicked on the radio and tapped along as I drove home. By the time I had cleaned around and sorted everything out in the house it was time to get ready to go.

I quickly showered and changed into something a little smarter but still casual then headed out of the door. Since it wasn't far I decided to walk instead of taking the car.

I found myself smiling and humming as the slight breeze blew on my face. When I reached the little bar I spotted Tia sat outside sipping a cocktail. I gave her a slight wave before making my way around the tables stopping infront of hers. Tia had been my close friend since collage that was until a couple of years ago she moved away to follow her dreams.

But recently she had moved back with her boyfriend Ben and set up her own business.

"Hey stranger". She grinned and patted the chair beside her.

"Hello". The waitress then came with two cocktails on a silver tray.

"Oh I ordered you a cocktail". I laughed and took the glass thanking the waitress before she left. "So anything new?" I took a sip of the fruity drink trying not to blush. "Oh there is do tell?" I rolled my eyes and tried to busy myself with the menu. "Come on". She wined I looked up.

"Okay I might have met someone while sat in the park". Tia moved her chair further towards me.

"I knew something was up because you seemed a lot happier today, so what's he like? I lifted my finger and ran it along the edge of the glass.

"Well it's early days yet but he gave me his number so I could arrange phone him with a day I was free so we could go on a somewhat date". She squealed and clapped her hands becoming excited.

"Oh this is brilliant, finally you've found someone". I shook my head at her and took another sip of my drink.

"Why are you so sure that it will work when we haven't even been on a first date yet?" She calmed down and straightened out her skirt.

"I just know these things, oh and I have news too, we've finally picked a date for the wedding". I smiled widely genuinely happy for my friend. They had been together for nearly two years now always going where the other went.

For most of the night we chatted and caught up on each other's lives. Finally leaving around twelve in a taxi. We both promised to meet up again sometime soon and I had instructions to phone her after my date.

When the driver pulled up beside the house I gave him some cash before leaving feeling slightly headed from the cocktails. Once the door was unlocked I stumbled inside and threw my keys down on the side. As I made my way across the room I noticed one new message on my answer machine. Taking a seat on the sofa I pressed play and the room was filled with his voice asking if I was free Saturday night. I smiled widely and decided to phone him back tomorrow, wondering how he had got my number.


End file.
